


What a Good Girl

by RedGriffin



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Genderbend, Genderplay, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGriffin/pseuds/RedGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie looks so good like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no idea what this is, but oh well, here you are. My first non-original piece on this site. I don't own Slipknot, I don't own Mick or Jim, and this never happened.

Jamie looks so good like this.

Tied to the headboard, blindfold covering her eyes, legs wide open so Mikki can see her, see  _all_ of her - she looks amazing.

Mikki isn't quite sure what she wants to do to her, because there are so many options: she could spread her open and slide her tongue inside of her, savouring her taste and the way she feels around her tongue until she climaxes, howling Mikki's name. Or she could press two thick fingers into her perfect body and thrust and twist them until she's moaning and whimpering and begging for release.

Not tonight, though. Tonight, because Mikki's in a particularly good mood, it's the strap-on - Jamie's favourite. She fastens it on herself and then coats it generously with lube and shifts down the bed. She slips a finger inside Jamie, preparing her as best she can. The taller woman bites her lip and tips her head back.

"Is it good, baby?" Mikki smirks. Jamie nods; she can't speak, because if she does, Mikki won't let her come. It's a rule they have. Mikki thinks it's fair, and so does Jamie. "I thought so."

She removes her finger and presses the tip of the strap-on against Jamie's opening, teasing her, testing her. Jamie's mouth is open, slick red lips shining with spit, and it's times like this Mikki kinda wishes she were a guy, just so she could slide her cock between those perfect, gorgeous lips. She runs a hand down the length of Jamie's prone body, smiling to herself. Jamie's always so self-conscious about her body; where Mikki's curvy and, well, womanly, Jamie is flat, boyish, straight-down. It's why she always wears baggy t-shirts and sweaters and jeans. Mikki, though - she thinks Jamie is just beautiful, so perfect and gorgeous, and she always tells Jamie so. She loves her body.

Jamie gasps softly when Mikki pushes inside her. Her toes curl and her fists clench but she can't make any more noise. It's exquisite torture, and she wishes the blindfold was off, because she wants to see Mikki, wants to see her body - her curves, her long, thick black hair, her smooth skin. Mikki slides back out and in again, and repeats the agonisingly slow process several times, in, out, in out, until Jamie's on the verge of begging.

"You like that? You like my dick inside you?" Mikki growls from somewhere above her, squeezing Jamie's small, perky tits in her huge hands, not quite to the point of pain, but almost. Jamie inadvertantly lets out a moan, but it doesn't matter, because if they've got this far then Mikki sure as hell isn't stopping. "That's it, Jamie. That's my good girl."

Somehow, pretending to be a guy really gets Mikki off, and yeah, OK, maybe it turns Jamie on a bit as well. Mikki's hot as a girl, so fuck, she'd be hot as a guy too, right?

And then Mikki brushes against that spot deep inside Jamie that makes her squeal and writhe and buck her hips. Mikki chuckles, low and dark, and fists a hand in Jamie's short blonde hair and kisses her roughly.

"Is that it?"

"Mmm!"

"You look amazing like this. Spread out on the bed for me, legs wide open, taking my big, thick cock like the whore you are. You're my good girl, aren't you, Jamie?"

Mikki begins to rub Jamie's clit with the pad of her thumb, moving it in small, quick circles, just the way Jamie likes it. The taller woman is arching her hips and moaning and sobbing in pleasure, desperate, so fucking  _desperate_ to come. Mikki leans in so her long hair falls across Jamie's face.

"Come for master, Jamie. Come for me. Now."

And with that, Jamie fucking  _howls_ Mikki's name as she arches off the bed, clenching and pulsing around the strap-on. After what feels like an age, she collapses back on the bed, cheeks pink and flushed, chest heaving. Mikki eases out carefully and removes the strap-on, tossing it over the side of the bed. She waits until Jamie's breathing has evened out and then grabs the key from the nightstand, unlocking the cuffs. She takes the blindfold off and sets about rubbing Jamie's wrists tenderly.

"Hey, honey," Jamie says, smiling tiredly up at her girlfriend. Mikki smiles back down and pecks her on the lips.

"You were so good, baby girl. So good. I'm so proud."

Mikki could ask Jamie to get her off, but she's too sleepy, and besides, Jamie's exhausted too. She lies down next to the other guitarist, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't come that hard before in my life," Jamie remarks conversationally, pulling the blanket over the two of them. She winds an arm around Mikki's shoulders, and they kiss, deep and slow and passionate.

"If that's what happens when I pretend to be a guy, maybe I should do it more often," Mikki grins. Jamie laughs softly and swats at her nose.

"Just go to sleep, Mikki."

A few minutes later, they both do just that, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
